


Partner in crime

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarven courting traditions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Ori, POV Dwalin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Dwalin was willing to do anything at this point. Even if that meant asking for help.





	Partner in crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/gifts).



> This is my first fic and I'm giving it to you Chrononautical, I really hope you like it, I tried to include as many things that you like as I could. 
> 
> I also would like to thanks my lovely alpha reader, Bees, who helped me in every way she could. You can find her on tumblr by bicycles-bees-bisexuals.  
> 

Dwalin was getting desperate, he couldn’t believe his plan had failed once again. This was getting out of hand and honestly, what kind of dwarf he was when he could barely talk to the one he wanted to court.

Not that Ori was making things easier, it seemed that every plan he put flew over the scribe’s head, how that was possible, Dwalin didn’t know. He had tried everything short of giving him a bead and Dwalin didn’t want to gift him with one until Ori knew at least about Dwalin feelings.

But Mahal fussy balls, it was hard!

Expressing his feelings was something Dwalin had never had to worry about, the people he cared and loved already knew him well enough and seemed to know how to read between the lines of Dwalin’s gruff affection. He cared about them and it was easier to show it than say it.

But of course he had to go and fall for the softest and sweetest of all the dwarves of Erebor, and probably all Middle-Earth, Dwalin could already hear Fundin's booming laugh from the Halls of Mahal. He had always been the one to say that one day, Dwalin would encounter someone that would turn his world upside down and no brute force would change that.

Not that regretted falling for Ori, mind you. He was a blessing that Dwalin was not willing to overlook. He knew that despite all the softness and pureness of Ori, he had a spine of mithril and a heart even stronger.

It probably was one of the reasons he fell so hard for him, the scribe was full of contradictions and Dwalin was dying to uncover them all. He loved every single thing about Ori, despite that, a lot of dwarves thought Ori’s ways “un-dwarfish” or “too soft”. What a load of orc dang! That was all that was. Any dwarf that didn’t respect another dwarf's craft was an honourless dwarf. What mattered was the care and the dedication one put in their creations and Ori put plenty and some more.

It didn’t help that a lot of dwarves bullied Ori out of jealousy. The Ri family had always been considered one of the more beautiful and Ori was no exception; all the brothers were blessed with Vuori’s looks that, when she was alive, were known to turn heads and steal the hearts of all races.

But thinking about Ori and all his virtues wasn’t going to solve Dwalin problems, he had to think about something and quick, Durin’s day was approaching and with that the caravans of Ered Luin, and Dwalin was dwarf enough to admit that he was scared, scared that with the arriving of the new dwarfs, someone would catch Ori’s eye and he would have lost his opportunity.

He had tried asking for help, never let it be said that he didn’t know when to surrender. He didn’t like asking for it, but this was no any time, this required dedication and everything that Dwalin was and ever would be; so if to court Ori meant putting aside his pride, then so be it, he was more than worthy.

He had already tried asking Balin, and the stone-head had suggested that he outright declare his love for him. As if. Ori deserved more than a simple declaration.

He couldn’t ask Ori’s brothers, he didn’t want to die; it was enough that Dori and Nori gave him the stink eye every time they crossed paths since they had realized about Dwalin’s feelings for his little brother.

Dwalin had also thought of asking Thorin, that thought left him as soon as it came, that idiot could barely talk to their burglar without being an awkward mess. Even Bilbo himself was starting to notice that something was amiss, and that was saying a lot since Bilbo’s obliviousness was even worse than Ori’s.

Bilbo…

The burglar…

That’s right! He could help him, he was good friends with Ori, and despite being oblivious to Thorin’s feelings he knew what Dwalin felt for Ori.

With that thought in mind Dwalin turned around from his pacing in an empty hallway and went in search of the burglar.

He remembered that Bilbo had mentioned the night before that he was going to spend the morning in the kitchens; since Durin’s day was approaching and he wanted to try some of his family recipes.

On his way there, he passed the hallway that led to the royal room and made sure to check on his guards.

Dáin had decided to leave a few of his warriors with them when he went back to the Iron Hills; he said it was just in case the tree-shaggers tried anything again, besides there were also a good number of dwarves that wanted to move permanently to Erebor. One example was one of the head-guards, Kórh, he was a seasoned warrior and a loyal one to boot. He was a tad older than Dwalin, but they had known each other even before the worm attacked their kingdom, the only reason he had not moved with them to Ered Luin was because he had family on the Iron Hills so instead, to help his people, he had taken a third of the Ereboreans, especially the wounded and the children, with him to the Iron Hills. It was not easy, but Kórh had made sure all arrived safely and with that, he had gained the favour of the Durins' and Dwalin’s respect.

Still, despite being offered to have a more important role in the kingdom he had refused, saying he needed none of that and that he was happy with the life he had. When Dwalin passed him, they smirked and nodded at each other and after that Dwalin kept going. Kórh was planted on the door that led to the royal meeting room, where Dwalin was sure his brother and Thorin were discussing and writing treaty letters to their neighbours. That idea came when Bilbo mentioned their need for food and all the future supplies they would need, and clearly didn’t have, for when the Ered Luin caravans arrived.

That was not the first time Bilbo had helped them with the kingdom’s matters. It came as a surprise to the rest of the company, but not to the sons of Fundin, Dwalin and Balin were observant and they had seen how Bilbo had, even if reluctantly, welcomed them in his home when he didn’t expect them (and didn’t that came as a surprise), and through all the quest they had got to know the hobbit and if what the lad said about those nasty relatives was true, then it was no surprise he could deal with Thranduil at his worst and knew how to smooth ruffled feathers everywhere.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, to his surprise it was quite empty, one would have thought that after hearing that Bilbo would be making sweet baked gloriousness that seemed to come from the halls of Mahal, all the dwarfs would be there, pestering Bilbo for a taste. Dwalin himself had already planned to go later, but now he really needed to talk to Bilbo and if it came with early treats, well that was no one’s business but his own and maybe the burglar; he always seemed very amused by Dwalin’s sweet tooth.

He had always liked sweet food, especially his ma’s sugar cookies; after she had died there was a time he could barely watch those cookies without feeling his chest clench painfully. He only started eating them again when his father and Balin tried to make them for his birthday.

It was a disaster and the cookies practically inedible but for Dwalin they were the best gift they could have given him.

He ate them all.

In Dwalin's humble opinion, his ma was a great cook and even a better baker. He was sure she would have liked the burglar as much as she would have liked Ori. Ásla had always liked soft things even if on the outside she was anything but, she was strong and fierce, and Dwalin had always resembled her more than his father. However with her family, she was different, she was sweet and caring and Dwalin could see and feel how much Ásla loved them all, even if sometimes she wasn’t quite sure how to say it. He still missed her, but the pain and the sadness had faded to a light aching with the years, Balin had made sure of that.

Bilbo was currently working on what looked like muffins, made of what, he couldn't tell, to their mother’s frustration he was worse than Balin in the kitchen.

“If you have come to steal my food I will hit with my spoon, just like I did with the others, and I’m not afraid to do it with you as well.” Threatened Bilbo while wagging his wooden spoon and glaring at Dwalin.

Dwalin snorted, so that was why there was no dwarf on sight. It seemed that the others had awoken what the company referred to “the Baggins anger”. For such a wee little thing their burglar sure knew to put someone in their place. They had quickly learned that Bilbo Baggins-Took (apparently the last part was important, Dwalin wasn’t sure why) was someone you didn’t want to trifle with. No one likes to get scolded by an angry hobbit. If all were like Bilbo it was no wonder they lived in peace; he had a way of making you feel ashamed of yourself and regret all the choices you’ve ever made, all without even having to raise his voice.

“Easy lad, I come in peace, just wanted to talk to you.”

At that Bilbo seemed to relax, but he still was looking at Dwalin with suspicion. It didn't surprise Dwalin, after all, he had never looked for Bilbo to talk despite being good friends with the hobbit. During the quest, Dwalin had learned to respect and cherish the hobbit as much as the others. He was much more than what reached the eye and had a way of merging their ragtag group now that the thing that had united them in the first place was dead, (and thank Mahal for that!). He also knew how to calm and ease the rough and reckless edges of the Durins', for what Dwalin was eternally grateful. He didn’t think he could endure another prank from the princes without killing them.

When Bilbo didn’t say anything, Dwalin kept going. “You know about my feelings for Ori, don’t you?”

This was awkward, but he wasn’t going to back out now, so he held his head high and looked at Bilbo straight in the eyes as if daring him to laugh.

“Oh!” Bilbo answered, comprehension showing on his face.

“Have you finally told Ori about your feelings?” He asked, gripping his wooden spoon in anticipation.

“That’s the issue, I don’t know how. Everything I try seems to fail and he _still_ doesn’t know how I feel!” Dwalin practically screamed irritated, finally letting it all out with someone who didn’t think he was being unnecessarily difficult.

Bilbo looked surprised at Dwalin outburst, but he recovered quickly, adopting an inquiring expression.

“I-, well, I don’t know how much help I can be. I’m not an expert in dwarfish courting.”

“You and me lad, you and me…” Grunted Dwalin

“What do you mean?”

“As I said, everything I tried has failed. For dwarves, our craft is something sacred and more so when it comes to play in courting. When we court, the proper thing to do is to give gifts to the one yer heart desires, and you have to make those gifts with yer own hands.” Dwalin showed his gloved hands to Bilbo.

Dwalin sighed looking at his feet. “But I can’t do that…”

“Why?” Asked quietly, Bilbo.

“Because I have no craft, I have always dedicated my life to fighting, protecting…there was never something else that called to my soul. I learnt how to make decent enough beads, but I am no smith, and I’m not going to give Ori a bead until he knows what I feel.”

“Why do you want to wait to give Ori a bead? For what I understand there are also courting beads to show intent, there is no way that Ori would mistake a bead for something else”

“Because it seems that you haven’t put enough effort in letting your intended know how you feel for them. You just give them a pretty thing but you haven’t really shown them how much you actually cherish them, how much you care for them, and how much they mean to you…”

This was not the first time Dwalin had to explain his reasoning. Other dwarves didn’t understand. They had a craft, which in exchange made them feel things that Dwalin couldn’t even grasp. But he felt that if someone could understand it, it would be Bilbo, so he kept going.

“That’s why I want to make things right by Ori, show him how much he’s worth to me and make him realize his own value. Enough people have tried to make sure he didn’t know and I won’t be one of them”

Bilbo stood there, watching him stunned and then all of a sudden, he smiled, brightly and full of unabashed happiness. Slowly, he approached Dwalin, taking one of his massive hands between his small ones, adding softly. “I’m sure he will appreciate it. I will help you in whatever way I can.”

Dwalin gripped Bilbo’s hands tightly, giving him a small but kind smile. “Thank you.”

“So, what did you have in- wait!" Bilbo tapped his lips with the spoon, deep in thought, as if he just remembered something important. Dwalin only waited a few seconds before interrupting him. "What?" Bilbo startled in surprise. "Sorry, but I just remembered something! The other day I was talking to Ori and made an offhanded comment about hobbits cooking for their beloved and then he said that he would die a happy dwarf if someone made his favourite cake or cookies as a romantic gesture. We could start from there!”

It was a solid idea, it would be great to learn to make something Ori loved-

Wait. 

Something he loved…

Something he-

Of course! 

By his beard! How is that he had never thought of that before?

“Dwalin? What do you think?” It seemed he had been silent for too long.

“Teach me to knit.”

“Wha- what?”

“You heard me, I need you to teach me how to knit.”

“Why would you- Oh! Of course…” It seemed that his idea was finally dawning on Bilbo.

“You would be following dwarf traditions but at the same time showing Ori your appreciation of one of his crafts… how brilliant!”

“I don’t give an orc’s shit about tradition but I do want to make Ori happy and this seems the best way.”

Despite being scribe was Ori’s main craft, he was also considered an outstanding knitter and he loved it as much as scribing. He had once told Dwalin that back in Ered Luin and before he started his mastership with Balin, he used to sell his knitted goods to help support his family, and Dwalin was witness that they could be sold at a pretty price. Ori had given him, and the rest of the company, scarfs to protect them from the harsh cold of Erebor.

They were made of cheap wool, but Ori had maid something to the wool and after he had worked his miracles the scarfs were incredibly soft to the touch and when you put them on, it felt like the very forges of Mahal were keeping you warm. It was glorious.

It was a nightmare.

How in Durin’s name was he going to achieve something worth of Ori’s work?

And the last time he had tried to cook something it tasted like ash. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

It seemed that the same thought passed by Bilbo’s mind because he hastily reassured Dwalin.

“Maybe I’m not as good as a knitter as Ori, but I make decent enough stuff, besides back in the shire I was considered to be a very good cook. I learnt from my father. I’m sure we will be able to pull together something that is good enough for Ori, and even if not, he will still appreciate all the love and dedication you put on all of this. That’s what really counts, isn’t it?”

“Aye, that it is…” Dwalin could only hope that Bilbo was right.

And so Dwalin’s lessons in cooking and knitting began.

In the end, they had decided to make Ori some new mittens and prepare some of Ásla’s cookies.

The next morning, they went into Dale that was just starting to be rebuilt, it was still very far from being the mighty city it once was, but one day it might be even better.

At the moment there wasn’t very much on the market, but Bilbo had said it didn’t hurt to look around and that they might even find high-quality materials if they knew where to search, and by the look of it Bilbo knew exactly where to begin.

After a few hours on the market they had found everything they needed, from butter to a very soft yarn of wool that had been dyed to a wide range of cold colours that faded one into the other within the same yarn. Bilbo was very proud of his finding and Dwalin thought it would suit Ori very nicely, they were striking colours but weren’t showy so Ori wouldn’t attract unwanted attention or wouldn’t feel conscious of wearing them. He knew that Ori preferred muted colours; he had once said to Dwalin that his hair was colourful enough. 

Apart from the wool that would make Ori’s mittens they had also decided to buy a few other yarns of cheap wool so Dwalin could practice with them and use the colourful yarn when he learnt how to do the mittens properly. The same had been done with the ingredients for the cookies, Bilbo, after hearing of Dwalin’s past experiences in the kitchen had been adamant on that, and Dwalin couldn't help but agree. He knew his own limitations.

How they had found so much stuff and of such good quality, Dwalin wasn’t sure. It seemed that the hobbit had been in Dale before since almost everyone appeared to know him. A few small children had even approached them to give Bilbo flowers. He didn’t know when Bilbo may have had the time to go into Dale since he had been busy helping with the reparations in Erebor, but Dwalin had stopped being certain about things when it concerned the small hobbit. He had a knack for being silent and go unnoticed when he wanted. If the events of the quest weren’t enough proof, he had once seen Bilbo accidentally sneak up on Nori, something that he had once thought impossible (he knew what he was talking about, he’s failures in catching Nori back in Ered Luin were proof enough).

The fondness that the men and women of Dale had for Bilbo eased some of Dwalin concerns. All the Company was worried that Bilbo, once the caravans arrived, would go back to the Shire. He hadn’t mentioned anything about going back to his home but he hadn’t said anything about staying either, so they didn’t know what Bilbo’s thoughts on the matter were, and they didn’t want to bring it up with the hobbit in case he actually wanted to go back to the Shire but ended up staying only for them. Not because he really wanted to be on Erebor.

The Company knew how fiercely loyal Bilbo was and they could never doubt the affection and love Bilbo had for them. They wanted Bilbo to be happy, and if that meant he had to leave, then so be it, they would have to learn to live with it.

The ones that were the most worried though, were Thorin and his sister's sons. The boys had grown incredibly fond of Bilbo, and Dwalin was certain that they thought of the hobbit as another uncle, and Dwalin was sure that even Mahal himself had seen how happy Bilbo was when he was with the boys. He had seen that sometimes they even asked Bilbo to brush and braid their hair (something that was only done between family and lovers). Of course, it also helped that Bilbo knew how to make very intricate braids. 

When asked, Bilbo had explained that he had learnt when his mother had gotten sick and was too weak to fix her own hair, so she had taught him to do it for her.

As Dwalin was seeing it, Bilbo would make an excellent consort for Erebor. He knew how to handle the kingdom affairs, he was kind and had a gentle soul but when the time needed it he could be ruthless.

He was loyal and not only the royal family loved him but also the people within the mountain and even the neighbouring kingdoms. He had also taken an essential part in the reclaiming of Erebor and Dwalin wasn’t stupid enough to believe they could have been as successful without their burglar.

Now if only Thorin would gather his wits and talk to the hobbit…

When they got back to the mountain it was time for lunch, so they left their purchases in Bilbo’s chambers where they had decided the lessons would take place. Luckily for them, in Bilbo’s chambers, there was a small kitchen and an oven that would be enough for their lessons in making the cookies. Dwalin had made Bilbo swear not to tell anything to anyone. He may trust the others in battle with his life but if he wanted to keep Ori’s gifts as a secret the only ones he could trust not to say anything were Bilbo and his brother, the rest were a bunch of gossips. If one found out Dwalin’s plans all the mountain would know by the end of the day; even Thorin, who liked to pretend otherwise, was the same.

Bilbo had mentioned it reminded him of home.

After leaving Bilbo’s rooms they head to the dining room, where probably everyone already was. The Company had made the habit of eating lunch and dinner together every day so if they wanted to arrive on time and not look suspicious they would have to speed up.

Luckily they weren’t the last to arrive, Ori and Balin were probably still in the library. They said they might not make it for lunch that day since there was too much work to do on the library, but Thorin and the boys were already there, and Thorin gave him a suspicious glare before directing his gaze to Bilbo.

“Master Baggins, I thought you would be spending your day in the kitchens again.”

Trust it to Thorin to turn an inquiry into a demand.

“Oh! I went to the market on Dale to buy a few things” At least the hobbit didn’t take offence into Thorin’s tone.

“With Dwalin?” added Thorin eyeing suspiciously at Dwalin, as if the idiot thought Dwalin would steal the hobbit from his side.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, the things he had to put up with. “We bumped into each other on his way to the market. He asked for my help. He was going to buy flour, lots of it. With those wee arms of his, he would have broken something trying to carry those flour sacks.”

“Sacks?” Asked a few of the other dwarves, who have been avidly listening while pretending not to.

“I would have been able to carry all my things on my own, thank you very much, I just thought it would be better to go in company.” Bilbo hastily added with his arms crossed and chin lifted.

After a beat of silence they all erupted in laughter and started talking about the new mine of aquamarine crystals they had found in a place previously thought barren.

Thankfully for Dwalin, since there were so few dwarfs on the mountain, he had very little work to do as the general, something that would drastically change with the arrival of the caravans, so after eating he had the rest of the day free to work on Ori’s gifts.

Dwalin left first the table, while Bilbo was still eating, they couldn’t be seen leaving together or there would be more questions, so he went to his own rooms and changed into more ‘comfortable’ clothes as Bilbo had suggested, whatever that meant. All his clothes were the same. But he guessed that he should wear his oldest and rattiest clothes since he was surely going to get them dirty with the baking. Dwalin also decided to take off his knuckle dusters and a couple of his more heavy weapons.

Finally ready, he went to search for Bilbo who my now would probably have finished eating. For such a tiny wee thing he surely ate a lot, and wasn’t a surprise to learnt that hobbits eat seven meals a day? It explained why the hobbit was always munching on fruits and nuts he kept picking up along the journey. They all worried for a moment that they had been starving their burglar, but Bilbo was quick to reassure them that he could easily live with five meals and that on their journey he had gotten used to four, three that dwarfs provided him and the other that he tended for himself by picking fruits, nuts and vegetables on the way.

When he arrived at Bilbo’s door he knocked loudly, it amused him to no end to startle Bilbo with his knocks; the hobbit had complained that it felt that the very doom was knocking at his door.

“What did I tell you about knocking like that?” Bilbo said sticking his head out of his rooms.

Dwalin chucked. “Not to do it.”

“Exactly, so why are you?” Bilbo huffed. “You know what? Never mind, come in before anyone sees you.”

He opened the door for Dwalin and started laughing quietly while Dwalin closed it behind him.

“What?”

“No, nothing, it’s just that it feels like we are having an illicit affair and I’m sneaking you up before my parents notice.”

Dwalin snorted “It feels like you talk from experience.”

“I may have snuck one or two hobbits in my youth without my parents knowing, but they were hardly illicit or torrid”

Dwlain could only stare at Bilbo, it always surprised him how open hobbits were about the topic of sex.

“What- Oh, that’s right, you dwarves are typically untouched until marriage right?” Bilbo tilted his head to one side. “I always forget about it.”

“Have you really lost your virginity?” Dwalin had spent a lot of time in the cities of men and he had gotten used to that kind of topics, so they didn’t make him feel as uncomfortable as they used to in his youth.

And he may or may not be interested because of personal reasons, as in Ori reasons.

“Ha! That ship sailed decades ago!” said Bilbo with mirth on his eyes. “We hobbits like to enjoy the pleasures of life, and of course that also includes sex. I haven’t had that many partners, but I’m experienced enough to know what I’m doing.” Bilbo paused for a moment. “So…anything you want to know?”

Dwalin gave a low chuckle, who would have thought that hobbits would be this shameless, maybe it was only Bilbo; he was the only hobbit he knew after all.

“Maybe after I’m finally courting Ori.”

Bilbo gasped. “That’s right, we have to start the gifts, there’s no time to lose.”

He grabbed the practice wool he seemed to have already prepared before Dwalin arrived and sat in one of the armchairs that Bifur had fixed for him.

“I think we are going to start with the knitting since is something you can practice by yourself in your free time.”

And so Bilbo began to explain and show Dwalin how it was done. He started by explaining all the different patterns the mittens would have, from the part that would cover Ori’s wrists to the one that would go on the fingers.

It was a lot harder than Dwalin had thought. But Bilbo insisted that he was doing great since he knew how to use different weapons and had dexterous fingers.  
For Dwalin it just felt awkward to work the needles with his huge paws.

Since they didn’t have Ori’s size, a big miscalculation of their part, it had been decided that Dwalin would practice by making a pair in his size and another in Bilbo’s.

Dwalin left well into the night and only when he and Bilbo felt that he knew all the patterns and would be able to start making the mittens on his own.

The next morning Dwalin went back to Bilbo’s rooms to start working on the cookies. He felt more confident with that since he knew the recipe by heart.

After a quick breakfast, Bilbo cleared his throat before talking

“So have you made these cookies on your own before?”

“Aye, I tried a couple of times. Both turned out like orc dang.”

“Hm, okay, can you explain to me the procedure?”

“What procedure?” Dwalin asked confused before looking at the remains of his breakfast focusing on remembering how he made the cookies “You just measure the ingredients and then mix them all together. You then squash the dough until it's kinda thin and even, after that, you put it on the oven in a metal sheet and bake it for about three minutes with the oven as hot as you can get it.”

He looked up after hearing a choking sound and found that Bilbo was gaping at him while giving him a disbelieving look.

“What?”

After a while of looking at Dwalin like a gaping fish, he finally closed his mouth and gathered his lost wits. “We have much to work on.”

As Bilbo started getting the ingredients ready with Dwalin’s help he began to explain. 

"First of all to bake something you have to be patient and don’t try to take short cuts. That’s when things get cocked up.” He grabbed one big bowl. “As you said the first thing to do is measure all the ingredients and have them ready, then you go mixing them little by little. Typically the wet ingredients go first and then you add the dry ones by parts. When you have the dough well mixed and there are no lumps and had made sure that it tastes okay then you flatten it until is around half an inch thick. After that you cut it, be it with a knife or with something sharp, you can do all kind of shapes. To finish you put your cut cookies on top of a metal sheet covered in waxed parchment and then you bake it at medium temperature for about ten to twelve minutes.”

Huh.

That explained why the never turned out okay, he had been doing it all wrong. But now that he knew what to do it would be easy.

It wasn’t easy.

It was nightmare.

They had made 5 attempts and Dwalin still had fucked them all up, one was too lumpy, the other was over mixed, and so on. All had a tiny mistake that ruined all his hard work. This must be Mahal testing him.

Well he would not give up, and by the look of it, Bilbo neither. It looked like he had taken Dwalin’s failures as his own and wasn’t going to give up until he made something edible.

It wasn’t until six more tries that Dwalin finally succeeded. Bilbo’s kitchen looked like it had been attacked by wargs and they, for their part, were covered in flour and egg yolk, but they have finally done it so it didn’t matter.

Dwalin had learned from his mistakes so he was confident he would be able to make the cookies again, they had tasted them and they were exactly like his ma’s. She would have been proud of him.

Now he just needed to practise making the mittens and more importantly. Find Ori’s hand size.

He didn’t get the opportunity until a week later, and by then he had been able to finish Bilbo’s mittens.

They were a little crooked and the fingers weren’t completely even, despite that, they had turned out okay for being his first time and Bilbo had said that they were comfortable. He had slept wearing them for testing.

Thorin had sent him to look for Balin after he had received Thranduil’s letter that said that he was willing to meet to negotiate possible trading arrangements.

Dwalin had found Balin on his little study, that was next to the library; after delivering his message he was planning to go and make a few rounds of sparring with his guards and soldiers, but as he passed he caught a glimpse of Ori between the doors of the library. He couldn’t hear anyone else so he guessed Ori was alone.

He had been wanting to catch Ori alone for a while, but since the retaking of Erebor, it was hard to have time for themselves. How they had managed when on the road, surrounded by thirteen other people was beyond Dwalin. So he squared his shoulders and entered the library with heavy steps so Ori wouldn't startle.

Ori was fussing over a book that had seen better days. It was tattered and half of the cover was missing.

Hearing someone enter Ori raised his head from his book and when he realized who it was, he gave Dwalin a dazzling smile. “Hello, Mister Dwalin”

“Hello lad, busy?" Said Dwalin gesturing the battered book.

“Aye, there are lots of books that still need taking care off. Some of them are missing a few pages, in others, the ink has faded. We are just lucky that no bugs dared to enter the mountain with Smaug inside. But what brings you here? Mister Balin is in his study.”

“I have already talked to Balin, just wanted to check how you are doing. Since we arrived at the mountain we have barely seen each other and you still haven’t finished yer story about how you and Nori set Dori’s hair on fire”

Ori looked surprised “Oh! that’s right; we have all been very busy after the battle. I had almost forgotten that I never ended up finishing that story” Ori pulled a chair by his side and draw it nearer to him. “Please, take a sit.” He waited for Dwalin to sit. “So, where was I? Did I tell you about the candles?”

“Aye, lad you told that Nori had ‘found’ some special candles which wax barely got warm.” They never really brought up Nori’s profession. But Dwalin, after meeting Ori and Dori could somewhat understand why he did what he did. The one of the Ri family he had met first was Nori and not for the best reasons, but it was also thanks to him that he had met Ori.

The times that he rarely caught Nori it was usually Dori the one that came and paid for his release, but then there was one time that a young Ori came, and seeing the state of his clothes and the humble look on his young face, Dwalin finally understood why Nori was leading that kind of life. It was all for that sweet little boy that as soon as Nori was free rushed to hug him as if it had passed years since he had last seen his brother. 

After that he had tried to give less shit to Nori and if Nori noticed he never said anything.

At the time he only thought of Ori as a sweet smart little pebble. He was the one who talked to Balin about Ori’s potential as a scribe, to this day the only one who knew of that was Balin. He had never expected to fall for Ori, he was a dwarfling after all. But then he and Balin had started taking jobs with the merchants, Dwalin as the caravans guard and Balin as a merchant himself. They never stayed in Ered Luin for too long and the only news he had of the Ri family were the ones that Balin got as Ori’s mentor.

It wasn’t until they had all arrived at the Shire that he found out that the Ris was going on the quest with them, and by then, the last time he had seen Ori had been at least eight years.

In the time they had been apart, Ori had grown into a beautiful dwarf with an even more beautiful heart if a tad self-conscious. After talking to him for a bit and seeing him smile and laugh, Dwalin was instantly doomed.

That wee pebble had turned into a mine of mithril without Dwalin even noticing. It was a dizzying thought, and as the days went by he kept falling harder for him.

“Oh, yes, so he had found those candles and that week, Dori, had been being a jerk so we decided to play him a prank.” Ori started gesticulating with his hands. It was something he always did when he got excited, and while he would have found that kind of thing annoying in another person, in Ori it was absolutely endearing. 

Mahal hairy balls, he was getting soft.

Ori kept on talking “We had thought to make silly drawings with melted candle wax while he slept but since it was very dark and the only light we have was the one from the candle; we couldn’t tell apart Dori’s hair from the sheets, so we didn’t notice that some of the wax that fell had a spark on it and had fallen on Dori’s hair. Thankfully, it was at the end of his hair so it wasn’t that terrible, but he still almost killed us. When he’s feeling petty, he will remind us about, especially on his birthday.”

Dwalin chuckled, he could picture Dori doing that. The dwarf fussed over his hair like no other and when un-braided, it went past his lower back.

It was in that moment that Dwalin saw a few cuts on Ori’s fingers. Nothing uncommon, he tended to cut himself with the parchment and the tools he used to restore the books, but this could be his chance to take Ori’s hand size.

“What have you done to your hands lad?” asked casually Dwalin.

“Mm?” Ori looked at his fingers “Oh, this? Nothing, just some cuts.”

“Here, let me” Dwalin took his hands and slowly pulled them free from his mittens, watching Ori’s reaction, to see if his forwardness was unwelcome.

He was blushing.

Ori was furiously blushing and Dwalin was going to die.

Mahal hairy balls! 

He could feel his face growing hotter by the second. But he could not stop; he was doing this for a reason. Maybe this meant that he had an opportunity with Ori after all. He seemed to be enjoying how Dwalin was softly rubbing his hands. He had to memorize the size difference that, to Dwalin surprise, was not that big. His palms and the back of his hand were incredibly soft from being hidden within the mittens; his fingers, on the other hand, were rough and a bit calloused.

For just a bit of hand-holding it felt incredibly intimate and Dwalin wished he was allowed to kiss Ori. The need to be closer was overwhelming, but this was not the time for that, he was not that kind of dwarf and Ori deserved much better than a horny kiss. If he ended up accepting the courtship there would be time for those, he just had to be patient.

With that in mind he retracted his hands slowly. “You should see Oín with those cuts, you wouldn’t want them to infect.”

“What? Oh! Yes, I-I will go right now” and with that Ori practically ran from the room with a face redder than one of the hobbit’s tomatoes.

Dwalin wasn’t sure if that was something good or bad. Nevertheless, he had no time to duel on it; he had to finish Ori’s mittens.

He had a dwarf to woo.

Despite Dwalin’s determination, it still took him about two more weeks to finish the mittens but in the end, they had turned out very good. He had to start all over again a few times but it was worth it. In Dwalin’s opinion, the colours would suit Ori really nice and bring out his red hair and hazel eyes.

While he was working without rest on the mittens he had also made time to bake several practice batches of the sugar cookies, and he had finally mastered them. They looked almost as nice as Bilbo’s and tasted as good as his ma’s.

After a lot of thinking he had decided to ask Ori to meet him on the library after dinner. Bilbo had promised him that he would make sure that no one would go around there.

After all that the hobbit had done for him, he really should be planning something to make sure that either he or Thorin admit their feelings.

He had skipped dinner to make sure that everything was as it should be and also because he didn’t feel like he could eat anything. His stomach was tied in painful knots. He was not used to feeling anxious and it was killing him. He just hoped Ori would arrive soon.

He had to put the cookies in the middle of the table Ori typically used. They were on a plate that he had seen on the kitchen. It had some fancy designs but it wasn’t too flashy that the cookies would look ugly so Dwalin was happy with it.

For the mittens he had commissioned a courting box from Bifur. Thankfully the other dwarf hadn’t said anything and had agreed to do one for him.

Courting boxes were basically used as the recipient for courting gifts, this also stopped from misunderstanding since every dwarf knew how a courting box looked, and just by seeing them one would know the gift giver intentions.

He was looking at the carvings of the box when Ori finally arrived.

Dwalin quickly raised his head and squared his shoulders, as Ori closed the door behind him and asked hesitantly.

“Master Dwalin, you wanted to see me?”

“A-Aye, this is for you.” Dwalin trusted the box into Ori’s hands.

Ori squealed at the abruptness and almost dropped off the box. “What is-” Ori gasped, meeting hesitantly Dwalin's eyes. “Is this a courting box?”

“Yes.”

“F-For me?” Ori looked at Dwalin with uncertainty and hope.

Dwalin snorted. “Who else would it be for?”

Ori could only stare at Dwalin in amazement, then he let out a quiet sob.

Oh Shit!

Dwalin quietly panicked.

He hadn't planned for that outcome. But before Dwalin could do anything Ori started talking again.

“Oh, Mahal, there was a time that I used to think that you liked Nori, but then the other day I saw come out of Bilbo’s rooms very late at night and I thought that you were together.” Ori laughed almost hysterically. “I was wrecked since I had fallen for you a long time ago. I always knew it was a hopeless love but then when I thought you were with him, I was a bit relieved, because if I could give you up to somebody else that would be Bilbo. He has been alone for far too long and I knew that you would be able to make him happy. I was prepared to be happy for you two.” 

By then Ori was openly sobbing while Dwalin gaped at him. He was supposed to be the one confessing, not the other way around. Shit! He drew Ori in hug and Ori buried his face into his neck.

“And then you go and practically tell me you want to marry me. This is more than I would have ever hoped for and yet is happening…”

“How could you think I would like anyone else when there was you.”

Ori raised his head to look at Dwalin “You could have so much better than me, I'm a mere dwarf. I don’t even know how to use a sword!”

Dwalin pressed their foreheads together. He was going to crush anyone who had dared to diminish Ori’s value.

“Open the box Ori.”

Ori reached for the box he had hastily placed on the table when he had started crying. As soon as he opened it he let a surprised gasp.

“Mahal, they are beautiful! Where did you get them?”

“I made them”

Ori gasped again covering his mouth with his hand.

“I wanted to show you how much I respect you. How much I value your crafts, I cannot become a scribe in a month, but I can learn to knit; it was harder than I expected but it was worth every second just to see you happy.” Dwalin took a deep breath. This was the hardest part, but also the most important one. “You mean the world to me, Ori, you make things easier, have always made me feel that I could do anything. You make me want to do more and better. Not to just settle with the lot I got in life. And I don’t know and I don't care what other dwarves have told you. You are more beautiful than any diamond and worth more than mithril itself.” Dwalin reached for the cookies and put them in front of Ori. “I also learnt to bake this, they were my ma’s famous recipe. They represent the life I want to have with you by my side. They are the love I hold for you.”

Ori’s face was full of tears but his smile was enough to light the whole mountain. Dwalin slowly and carefully wiped the tears away with the hand that was not holding the cookie. Ori took his hand and brought it to his lips to brush a soft kiss against it. He then took the cookie from Dwalin and gave it a good bite.

Ori let a happy laugh. “They taste like home.” Answered at Dwalin’s questioning look.

Dwalin though his face would split from how big his smile was.

After finishing the cookie, Ori tried on the mittens, they were a bit big, but as Dwalin had thought it suited him perfectly.

“By Eru! These are the softest mittens I have ever seen! How did you even found this kind of wool?” Marvelled Ori, while rubbing his face with the mittens.

“That was all on Bilbo, he was the one who helped me.” He admitted begrudgingly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“So that’s why you were on his chambers…”

“Aye, right now he’s also making sure no one comes in here.” Dwalin explained. “So you accept the courtship?” Asked hesitantly.

“Of course I accept! Didn’t you hear anything I just said? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you have said that I bring the best out of you; well, is the same for me. You give me courage and make me feel incredibly special. You are my One Dwalin.”

Dwalin pressed his forehead against Ori’s, giving his nose a soft nudge. Ori tilted his head and suddenly they were sharing their first kiss. Dwalin could feel his heart hammering in his chest. It was the softest kiss he had ever given, and yet it was the best he has ever had.

Dwalin leaned his mouth directly into Ori’s ear and softly whispered in their forefathers' language. “ _I give you my soul_ ”

“ _And I give you my heart_ ” Ori answered in kind.

“ _May Mahal be the witness of our love._ ” They said lastly, together.

And at that moment Dwalin was certain that his life would be full of soft kisses and easy laughter. Whatever Mahal decided to throw at him, he would be able to overcome it. With Ori by his side, anything was possible.


End file.
